factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Technocracy of Ambrosia
Name: The Technocracy of Ambrosia Backing: IP Motto: That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeon's even death may die. Capital: Y'ha-nthlei Largest City: Y'ha-nthlei Formation declared: 28th march 2075 12:01 PM Official Languages: R'lyehian Government Type:Technocracy presiding president chairman: Professor Harvard Ashford Important members of the political council: Dr Hebert West Professor Randolph Carter Professor Richard Azathoth Dr Juan Romero DRP James Fisherman Obed Marsh The government is run by masses of insane and deranged scientists, each with the desire to turn Ambrosia into hell on earth with their creations. there Ideals follow the destruction of all in their path, whether it be the city states of the wastes or the destruction of countries which oppose them. they will never stop on there rampage until they dominate the landscape around Ambrosia with their terrors and abominations. they despise the Alperians for the very reason that Alperia will oppress that ambition and destroy all that Ambrosia has worked hard to create in the name of “saving Mankind”. they know that they will never be safe as long as Alperia lives and its inevitable downfall is relished by the council as Infor slowly crushes the original life of the world. they refuse to be oppressed by Alperia’s opposition to the “unethical” research into the creation of new life of insane proportions. Any intruding outsiders without any official recognition of there legitimate visit can count themselves lucky if they get killed immediately. Ambrosia hates visitors and the government would no doubt enjoy using you in some Scientific research of theirs. Overall the government enjoys relations with World of Purity as it provides them even more ability to tread into the insane and abominable, current views on Paradine are that of an interested quality but are not much of immediate interest as they appear to be occupied dealing with constant Inforian attacks, the topic will likely be addressed when they reach that bridge. the council consists of over 300 representatives or more, one chairman and a a fluid number of political advisers to the chairman, it is multiracial due to the Ambrosian approval of their sentient creations being give their say in the political doings and goings of Ambrosia rather than isolating and repressing their views. Population: 34,000,000 Economy: Mixed Economy *Economy: *Major Exports: Fish, tin, copper, Gold, aluminium, chemicals, oil, coal, raw Iron ore *Major Imports: WOP tech, Biological technology, animals, advanced computers. Currency: Ambrosian Credit Geography and Environment: in the deep caverns and coast lines of Devils Reef lies the silent realm of Ambrosia. A dark deep sea island and underwater realm, their cities scattered around the foggy cliff faces of terrifying height. Lit in cold blue bioluminescence the cities glow in the dark of the mist and deep alien animals lurk through the murky waters making it a strange inhospitable place. The buildings appear to be immensely old, although the country has been around for little more 20 years, the buildings appear aged and out of place in the modern world their Art Nouveau and Art Deco styling long since removed from the architectural styles of the world. There is also strange and disturbing non euclidean corridors and glass windows would cause much confusion to those not of the country, and the shocking terrible animals and human experiments which peer through the dark back at peoples searching eyes, is terrifyingly disturbing for some outsiders. The cities generally crowd around white cliff faces of the coast or within the deep inland regions of the islands, covered in mysterious and humid jungles of towering fungal structures. The environment of the nation is dark and oppressive and the sounds of the lapping of the ocean from which strange and alien noises can be heard leave visitors to some of the cities shivering in horror. The inland regions are even more bizarre crowded with massive forests of poisonous spore producing fungus, its like a scene from another world of alien qualities to our own. this scene of these massive jungles of tonic fungus is as beautiful and alien as it is deadly, as hundreds of types of fungus assault you with a deadly barrage of spores that infest and grow out of your skin and others which once inhaled ensure death within minutes. still others excrete acidic substances which burn into flesh and protective clothing alike. on top of that other plant life and fungoid structures may attempt to eat you as well as the mountains of violent brutal mega fauna that infest the alien landscape Demographics: The people of Ambrosia are Isolationist and suspicious of outsiders as much as they are strange and inhuman. There origins and heritage of where they came from what people they were from originally has disappeared into the corners of history. Only the Ambrosians know their true origins and are unwilling to share with outlanders. This means much of their history is a complete mystery or subject to whispering myth and rumor. Those of learned nature have tried many times to persuade the Ambrosians to talk about their history but have been solidly rebuked by whom they talked to before the authorities became involved and they were escorted to the island outside of Ambrosian influence. Those who have tried more tenaciously have often or not disappeared while walking the dark corridors and backstreets of the dark cities. The people are strange and inhuman looking. Long, slender, lanky and hunched in height the most prominent aspect of their features is their long extended webbed hands and feet, their slow blinking glowing blue eyes , watery bluish coloured skin,their pustulating flapping gill like structures on their necks and the strange cephalopodic head structures of the common Ambrosian. They mostly seem to be of one race, no traces of their origins on the surface remain. To outsiders they are an alien people their almost unblinking eyes are deeply disturbing and their joy at swimming which much of the population do on a daily basis is peculiar. Some of the other population is even more disturbingly monstrous, a few more adventurous explorers of the open city of Re’lah-ilei tell of strange tentacled horrors which roam the dark streets, or of weird gelatinous sounds crawling across the roofs of the houses during the perpetual night. Religion seems to play little part in the community and only a select few practice it. Even then, the religious are warped and mysterious cult like nature worshipping dark horrors of eldritch origins The language of the people of Ambrosia is a strange complicated almost unearthly complex, because of the difficulty of learning it most Ambrosians speak in a slow archaic English to outsiders which adds even more to the wrongness of the strange whispering people. Adding to this they wear odd old styled clothing of the 1950s, fedora's, suits, trilbies, bowler hats are a common aspect. Music as well is as old as the styles of their clothing and contains strange haunting melodies in their deep unearthly language. Blue collar Crime is almost non existent because most of those who are revealed to have taken part in it disappear, never to be seen again. even the people shudder at the idea of what happens to the missing criminals. the country is very orderly and lawful willing to take action against those who would dare disturb the peace of the nation. As mentioned before many of the Ambrosians have a deep dislike of outsiders who like to pry in matters not concerning them. only one city is open for outsiders to visit and no other cities locations are known by the outside world as they are so deeply hidden in the twisting tunnels of the cliffs. Economy and Sciences: The technology of the dark nation of Ambrosia is that of Inforian (or at least WOP) history, indeed the very first mention of their nation in notable events of the world is the mention of an acceptance of technological information from the insane country of the Word of Purity. from then on the technology has constantly but slowly been refined and advanced for the past twenty years. their focus had always been the dark unpleasant murky creatures of the bottom of the sea and the constant development of Advanced aquatic human life. strange eel-like lower bodied humans and monstrous octopus’s are only a few of the strange beings seen roaming those terrible seas, and bizarre buzzing horrors and eldritch monstrosities loom through the massive jungles of the land Military: Military Doctrine: fear is the word best describing the tactics used by the Ambrosians. the military uses the countries enigmatic secretive nature to its advantage when dealing with serious trespassers on Ambrosian seas.the use of sudden swift and deadly attacks coming out of the blue and disappearing in seconds is common among the military to spread fear and paranoia among their enemies. it is not uncommon for Ambrosian soldiers to try and land on the bottom of enemy ships and sink them by placing highly powerful charges across the bottom of the hull. the usage of Jörmungandr is just as terrifying, the massive 60 meter long 130 metric ton sea serpent can crush small ships and buckle submarines armour its main purpose is the deep sea protection of military and industrial sites from enemy detection. as nobody really has any idea of where much of the important Ambrosian cities, military and industrial complexes are are, likely they would have to send down camera drones,submarines or scout teams to even have a hope of finding the complexes and military bases and attacking them properly which can be easily disposed off by the Ambrosian military and its Megafauna. the attempts to locate capital or important cities of Ambrosia would also be particularly hard as they would have to navigate a series of endless maze like tunnels filled with dark and evil abominations lunging from every shadow .